Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biotechnology, in particular to a new hepatitis B virus mutation, mutant amplification kit and use thereof.
Description of Related Arts
By the current global estimates, there are 350 million chronic hepatitis B virus (HBV) carriers, and one-third of the global population infected with HBV. In China, Hepatitis B is one of the most serious, and most extensive infectious diseases, with the infection rate as high as 60%, and about 120 million people carry HBV. The incidence of hepatitis B ranks first in infectious diseases, and the mortality ranks third in infectious disease.
According to the different clinical manifestations of HBV infection, it can be divided into several types: asymptomatic carrier state, acute self-limited hepatitis, chronic hepatitis, fulminant hepatitis (FH). Mother-to-child transmission is a major route of transmission of HBV, the patient is usually in a state of immune tolerance, and the response to HBV does not occur, but most asymptomatic carriers tend to occur hepatitis, and even some eventually grows into FH. The mechanism of Hepatitis B aggravation has not been cleared by now, and is currently considered on account of two aspect, which are function of host immune and function of virus. The occurrence of HBV variation and severe hepatitis remains controversial, and there is no one gene variant can be acted as a symbol variant of severe hepatitis B. Moreover, a large number of studies have shown that HBV exists in the form of quasispecies in the patient's body, and the quasispecies characteristics of HBV should be taken into account as studying the relationship between virus mutation and hepatitis. Currently, most studies investigate HBV quasispecies by PCR-cloning-sequencing method. Therefore, it would offer help for the clinical early diagnosis and intervention of HBV, to find gene loci with closely related to hepatitis aggravation.